


On the Loose

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has accidentally let loose a Dark Lizard into base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired so this has been put up quickly.

“What did you do this time, Ren!?” Hux yelled into his communicator, royally pissed at the Knight for the billionth time. Alarms were blaring around corridors, troopers running around.

“It’s not my fault, I swear,” Kylo said. A short pause. “Okay it may have been.”

“Explain yourself,” Hux snarled.

“Snoke wasn’t looking after her properly, I had to do something!”

“What? Who? Do what!?”

Captain Phasma came running up to Hux, speaking quickly, “Sir! The Dark Lizard’s loose! It’s already killed seven Troopers!”

“Yeah, that’s what happened,” Hux heard Kylo say.

Hux sighed. Hadn’t he just asked Kylo not to go around and get troopers killed? And now this? Force it would’ve just been better to leave the lizard to die.

“Where’s Snoke? Does Snoke know?” Hux asked.

“Snoke’s gone sunbathing, sir,” Phasma replied.

“Sunbathing!?  _Where_  the force is he sunbathing!? Actually, no, I don’t want to know.”

“I can track Rivana down,” Kylo said from the comm.

“Kylo where is the lizard?” Hux demanded, although both he and Phasma kept a close eye on the surrounding area. Rivana could come running around a corner any moment.

“I sense her heading to the control rooms.” the reply a moment later.

“How is she getting to the control rooms!?” Hux wondered how smart this lizard was. Smart enough to use turbolifts? Impossible. But both he and Phasma started running.

“I might be able to get her back in the cage,” Kylo was still talking, “she stopped trying to kill me.”

“Oh- So she stopped trying to kill  _you_ , so you felt it was your authority to let her out? You really thought she wouldn’t try killing others?” Hux huffed.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else to walk into the room! The guards are supposed to stay outside!” was Kylo really defending himself? Actually sounding like a normal angry person? Hux was impressed.

“Will you two stop arguing?” Phasma yelled out, “you sound like an old married couple and there is a man-eating beast on the loose!”

Hux grumbled in reply, not wanting to admit she was right. Then saying into the comm, “We’ll meet you in the control rooms, Ren.”

“Will do General!” Kylo cut off the call. Kylo’s never cut off the call before. Idiot.

* * *

Skidding to a stop, Hux and Phasma quickly scrambled behind a corner. Peeking out from behind, they watched the Dark Lizard eating the corpse of a trooper, trying to pull the body out of the armour. They were close to the control rooms- Rivana was right outside the door. From the red flashing light from the door panel, it seemed they had locked the door so no one could enter. Rivana looked up, in the direction of Hux and Phasma, growling.

“She knows we’re here,” Hux said.

“What should we do?” Phasma asked.

“Run?” Hux suggested, “Do we have anything to wrangle her with? Where’s Kylo?”

“If she didn’t try to kill Kylo, maybe she won’t try to kill us,” Phasma said, she put her blaster down, slowly walking out to reveal her entire self to the lizard.

“Captain!” Hux hissed.

“I can do this,” Phasma insisted, taking a step closer to Rivana who looked ready to pounce, “Hey there, girl. We’re both girls you know? We gotta stick together.”

Rivana relaxed a little, although her scales still spiked up, she gave a small growl.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Phasma said. She took another couple of steps, but then sat down a few feet away from her. She’d let Rivana come to her.

Hux was looking from behind the corner, not believing what he was seeing, ready for the lizard to bite his best Captain’s head off.

Phasma and Rivana stared at each other. Rivana low, taking one step. A pause. Another step. Pause. Another. Finally she was in front of Phasma and the Captain moved her hand slowly toward the lizard.

Rivana snapped, and Phasma drew her hand away fast. Waited a few moments. Again, she moved her hand, even slower now. Rivana let Phasma touch her. And Phasma stroked the creature, slow, steady, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Rivana took a few more steps closer, crawling into Phasma’s lap, although she was quite large. Phasma tried to shuffle around, to get into a comfortable position, but the lizard managed to get comfortable before she could. Phasma put her arm around Rivana, looking up at Hux who had a perplexed expression on his face, his eyes wide.

“I think she likes me,” Phasma whispered, still stroking her.

* * *

Kylo came to a halt in the corridor leading to the control rooms. Phasma was holding Rivana in her lap, humming a lullaby. Hux stood close by, leaning against the wall, yawning. Bodies of troopers scattered along the floor.

“Oh, there you are, Kylo,” Hux stood up, “We managed to subdue the creature.”

Kylo was silent, still staring at the scene, confused.

“She likes me,” Phasma said, a hushed tone, “May I be her mother?”

“You would probably have to ask Snoke,” Hux said, “do either of you have any idea how to get her back into her cage?”

When Kylo found his voice he said, “I could lift her. With the force, I mean.” He looked at Phasma still singing the lullaby, Rivana’s eyes drooping, “Phasma can probably keep her sleepy enough.”

“Very well,” Hux said, “Let’s do this.”

And they did. Kylo managing to levitate Rivana into the air, Phasma continued to pet, sing and hum as they went back down to put her in the cage. The General following very many steps behind, contacting people on his comm to clean up the bodies.

* * *

Rivana was back in the cage without a hitch. The three standing around, watching as Rivana went into the corner and fell asleep.

“Well, I felt that could have gone worse,” Hux said, “so I suppose it’s all right. Time to go back to sleep... _again_.”

Kylo gave a sheepish shrug in reply.

The door hissed open and they all turned as Snoke entered the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

“There’s my lil girl!” Snoke said, walking over to Rivana, throwing a small dead creature into the cage. Rivana lifted her head, stared at the animal, before going back to sleep. “Funny, she doesn’t eat much.”

“Oh I fed her just before,” Kylo said to Snoke

“Well, ya could’ve told me before I went to fetch her something,” Snoke told him, but seemed to let it slide as he said, “You three been playin’ with her? She seems beat.”

“Things got rather intense, sir,” Phasma said, “but she’s adorable, may I add.”

“Adorable!?” Snoke sounded horrified, “She’s the most ruthless creature in the galaxy! Don’t insult her!”

“Sorry sir,” Phasma said quickly, taking a step away from the Supreme Leader.

“Sir,” Hux spoke up, “is it wise to keep her in this small cage? We should move her somewhere where she’d be more comfortable. Have easier access to food.”

“We should have her attack the Resistance,” Kylo suggested.

“Kylo! You’ve dun it again!” Snoke slapped the Knight on the back, “We’ll use her on our assault against the Resistance!”

“What assault, sir?” Hux asked quickly, he hadn’t been informed of any assault. 

“The one we’re going to talk about in the morning,” Snoke explained, “if you don’t mind, I need some sleep.” Snoke turned and walked out, leaving Hux rooted on the spot, fuming and worried.

“We’re not prepared for an assault,” Hux said, “I mean, looking at the numbers-,” he was stopped when Kylo put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll do great, General,” Kylo said, then hesitant and quick, touched the general’s cheek, “I’ll see you both at the meeting tomorrow,” Kylo added before he left.

Phasma gave a nod, “He’s right, sir. It’ll be fine. The Resistance  _will_  be crushed.”

“I hope you’re right Captain,” Hux said.

“Besides, we should worry about this when the meeting starts. There’s still a couple of hours available for shut eye.” And Phasma left too. Hux was doubtful he’d get any more sleep, and wondered whether he should bother going to his room. When he heard Rivana let out a growl, he quickly left, deciding perhaps Phasma – and Kylo – were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review or leave a kudos! :) <3


End file.
